Assurance
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: The three words you never expected to hear from Jane.  Jisbon one-shot, of sorts. A response to 3x14 "Blood for Blood" and Lisbon's decision to let Trina go.


"I was wrong." Lisbon looked over at him in shock. Those were probably the last three words she'd ever expected to hear from Patrick Jane. She flexed her hands on the steering wheel as she pondered how to reply.

"Wrong about what?"

"Back there, with you and Trina." Oh, she did _not_ want to discuss this right now, with _him_. They'd only just released the teenage girl to her Aunt (was it really 'releasing' if you never officially took them into custody). The rage and betrayal hadn't had time to sink in yet.

"How so?" She asked warily. Jane gestured airily with his hand as he spoke.

"Well, I'd naturally assumed you would see yourself in her, as you were both victims of abuse." He had to know she hated being called a victim, the bastard. "I thought it would be that empathy that would eventually change your mind, but I was wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to end your winning streak."

"It was only when she called you Teresa," He continued as if she'd never interrupted, "That you decided to have mercy on her. 'It's okay, Teresa,' that's all it took. All of my logical and ever so persuasive arguments fell on deaf ears, but that simple assurance moved mountains." Lisbon kept her eyes on the road ahead, but she knew he could sense her growing anxiety. "You said it yourself, you were abused by your father but that never made you want to kill him. It probably never even got you angry. Which," He asserted forcefully, "It should have. You never deserved any of it, Lisbon, I hope you believe that." She lifted her chin just a little higher, but it was enough of a response that he sighed and moved on. "So the only question is... what did you think of when she said it would be okay?" It was a long time before she answered.

"My brothers." Jane nodded as if it was exactly what he'd expected. "You probably know this already, but I always took the beatings for them when I could. There was this one time, I planned to sleep over at a friends house. I'd been looking forward to it for weeks, just so glad to get out of that house. That morning I begged Dad not to drink. I asked if he could just wait 'til tomorrow. He said yes. When I got home the next day Tommy had bruises all down his face." She breathed in, deep and shakily. "Even as I cleaned him up and put the concealer on he still told me it was okay. He forgave me. That's the closest I ever came to hating my father." There was an uncomfortable silence as Lisbon could feel his gaze boring holes into her. "I'm only telling you this so you know I didn't do it for you," She added defensively. "Got it?"

"Do me a favor, Lisbon," He asked abruptly instead. "Don't ever give your life for me."

"What?" She glanced at him appalled before her characteristic sarcastic humor covered it. "What makes you think I'd do that anyway? I want to be around for a while, thank you very much."

"Good, then promising me this little thing will be easy." He pressed with an irritating gleam in his eye. Lisbon was thankful that he did not point out the way she bit her lip or how white her knuckles were on the wheel.

"Fine." She whispered.

"Great!" Jane exclaimed jovially, cutting the tension instantly. "Now, let me prepare you, because once we get back to headquarters you're gonna be assaulted by a way too excited Van Pelt." And as he went on to explain his predictions for Grace's engagement, Teresa couldn't bring herself to be angry at him for keeping Trina's guilt a secret. Neither could she regret opening up about her past to him. She should, it was frustrating because she knew she should. But she didn't.

Not even a little.

_Bastard_.

* * *

**This was more of an outlet for character study than a fic. I've just been wondering why Lisbon changed her mind about letting Trina go. I honestly think she's too much of a martyr for it to be because of their similarities. And the promise Jane has her make is his response to her self-sacrificing tendencies, and the fact that he doesn't think he's worth saving. Also, I slipped**

**As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so don't hesitate to review, even if it's a :) or DUdE THIZ $UCS. Oh, and I advise anyone who likes this to read my other mentalist fic _White_, since it's longer and better.**

**Luv Laury 3**


End file.
